


Anymore

by Smolbutdeadly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, But still a poem, Gen, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oneshot, it's a poem, not a very good one, poem, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbutdeadly/pseuds/Smolbutdeadly
Summary: A poem about abuse and eventual death. Nothing graphic, but it talks about things.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Anymore

The pain fades away,  
I’ve started to notice it less,  
I wince as I move,  
You wouldn’t have noticed or have knew,

That the bruises are scattered,  
And that it hardly matters,  
Anymore,

You’ve taken to watching me as I move,  
The signs are hardly there,  
But you see me through,

And the bruises are scattered,  
And that it hardly matters,  
Anymore, 

The calls, and the reports,  
Notify the police,  
But they arrive too late,  
To see,

That the bruises are scattered ,  
And that it hardly matters ,  
Anymore, 

There was a rope left in the closet,  
A chair that left marks on the floor,  
But that hardly matters,  
Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a comment if you found any grammatical mistake and if you leave a kudos, I'd forever be in your debt.


End file.
